Careless Whisper [ The Dance]
by bibi
Summary: A Romance Fic of Vegeta/Bulma an AU... Prince Vegeta falling inlove with the new scientist... (yet he is already married)-Chapter 2!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Careless Whisper

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Disclaimer: Please don't sure me, none of these characters belong to me, and so along with the story..

Hey PPL this is my Second Fanfic Involving Bulma an d Vegeta Romance!! YAYA , but anyways this story is way out of the timeline--wait it doesn't have nothing to do with the timeline its an A/U!! hehe.. well hope ya like it, and REVIEW REVIEW!! ya inspire me so much!! thanks a bunch ~_^

************************************************************************************************

****

Careless Whisper

"Vegeta, why haven't you touched me? I have waited long enough, every since our wedding night you haven't touched me like a women, why do you despise me? Well the game is over, because soon enough you will have to touch me... Your father has ordered a new born heir to the throne, I will be yours again..."

Nina was crowned the Queen of Vegeta-sei five years ago, She married the all mighty Prince. She had loved him in the beginning, she knew he didn't. But had decided one day he would, it turned out wrong. She was in total hell, ever since the first wedding night, he had gotten really drunk then had sex then kicked her out of his chamber. Why though ? 

Of-course she was not the purest thing ever, but who really is these days? She remembers those times like yesterday, she met a Elite named, Raddtiz, wow she really did love him, she gave herself to him. But their marriage was impossible, later on that year he was killed no one knew how but he died leaving her miserable. Then she saw Prince Vegeta that same body color the same black hair reminded her of Radditz . Feeling the same emotions as she once did long ago decided to marry the Prince, After all she was the Princess of Albania the next planet to Vegeta-sei and with the two planets joined there would be a great alliance. (now back to the conversation ^_~) 

"Nina get the hell out of my Chamber! No one gave you permission to enter!" he crossed his arms and turned away, feeling annoyed by her once again."

"What the hell, I am your WIFE, why do I even have to introduce my self!" She was getting steamed up by this scene he was trying to pull on her. But kept it smooth she knew if she raised her voice he will kill her or threaten without regret. 

"Nina, stop bugging me and go fuck another Servant or Elite, that's what you're good at , I don't want to see a whore!" he walked over to the 9 foot door, grabbed the iron handle and held it right open for her to walk out. 

"Fine I'll leave, anyways I need to put the new slave shipment in gear. Oh and by the way i'm sorry I didn't mean to go out of control won't happen again." arching towards a mid-bow, she left.

**********************************************************************

"What is your name, blue one?" asked Nina, this was the last one out of the 200th batch of slaves. 

"Bulma Briefs, im 19 years old and I demand to be let free!!" he voice was loud yet horsed, she had not been given the right nutrients or even water. She had been stashed away in a little corner of a black, dark and hideous ship. She did not know for how long she stayed there but she knew she was no longer in her beloved Earth . 

"I see we have a rough one here . What is your best skill SLAVE?" she was rather amused. No one had the guts to speak up and yet this one did. 

" I am a scientist and I can build anything!" . 

" Well in that case, you can be a scientist in the Lab. But first you will have to invent a machine for the Prince to train in. You will have three more scientist to help you. And here, put this necklace around your neck, your number is ranked in class three. You should thank me that's the highest you can be ranked, and your room will be 5 chambers down for the Prince so any time he needs something you will get it, Understand? 

" Yes, don't you share the chamber with the Prince, Princess?" 

"No, but enough with asking questions, go on. Before_ I kill you_.. " The last there words where rather said to herself than to Bulma , She had never seen a women that beautiful, she was competition, something she never had, seemed liked fun and putting her to work for the Prince would be fun to watch. That Bulma might try to take him away but her heart will be crushed once I tell her that I will be carrying his baby and --Ha Ha-- 

This is what I need a little game to entertain myself. 

Nina was left with her evil thoughts as she began to plot them.

********************************************************

" now where is my _room _it says on the card, **_chamber 8 _**"while she was wondering, a women taped her shoulder, "Ma'am, excuse me are you Miss Briefs?" she was a middle age women with black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Oh, yes can you help me?" Bulma was desperate for help she need food and rest but mainly a nice hot bath. 

"yes, that what I am here for, im going to show you where your chamber is and how to get new clothes, were your lab is, and present you to the Prince." She took a deep breath to say more but was stop. 

"Servant, ask that idiotic Nina if she found some one to do me a training room, and NOW!!" she was terrified of the Prince. 

Vegeta had not even taken a glance at Bulma he was playing with some sort of device he had in his hands. "well, If I do interrupt my prince, this is the scientist that will be making your training room." the servant did not know how to speak to the prince he looked rather fatigued.

Bulma was amaze by how the prince was so damn gorgeous, that Princess got a GREAT catch. She was staring at him from head to toe, he had the perfect tanned skin, black hair that went up in a flame, and those muscles, he was so built. "Alright, You may go servant, You (pointing at bulma) enter my Chambers." 

For the first time Vegeta looked up and saw the most beautiful creature ever, she had light blue eyes that matched with her silky blue hair. Her body was so perfect. "excuse me my prince, is it possible, if I can join you in half an hour. I am a bit disheveled and smell pretty bad those ship were awfully smelly and dirty I wish to change and take a quick shower." she almost begged she felt disgusting those ships were so fucking gross. 

He was still staring at her intensely and didn't even hear half of what she said. "excuse me Prince, may I ... hello?" she looked at him, those eyes of him wanted to eat her practically. They were pools of darkness. She blushed. 

"..FINE, but hurry up you don't want to keep me waiting, I have better things to do!! " 

Bulma hurried up, she took a shower, the servant gave her black pants that fit her tight from the butt going loose on the legs and a tight blue tube top showing her belly button. Her hair cascaded down her back as curls formed in the tips. She added red lipstick, wow never in her life had she looked this good, she described her self as a _scarlet rose_... 

Knock, knock. "may I come in your highness" 

"Yes, women come in!" he was eager with anticipation, was he dreaming earlier about her, could anything be so beautiful, so right so perfect. 

She stepped in, but found him no where, finally she saw him, out in the balcony, looking at the stars, the moon reflected his body glimmer, he sensed her. 

"women what took you so long ?" he turned around facing her, she looked like a total goddess, Nina might have been the first real pretty women on a planet but this women was goddess of the Universe. 

"Well I had to take a shower and change, and besides that, I'm on TIME ! " Bulma had crossed the line with the last words she was practically screaming. 

"Watch you mouth servant, Im Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei, Know your position." 

crossing his arms, as his lips formed a smirk. 

"Servant ? Did you just call ME servant? I'm tried of being address that, now You listen, I am Bulma Briefs Owner of Capsule Corporation, the most prettiest and richest girl on Earth. I was kidnapped four days ago by some monkeys that are so called **Sayagin**. I did not wish to be taken off my planet I deserve nothing of this, I was etting married in two weeks, But no your men killed my Fiancee, and my family!! WHY, is all I have to ask." Bulma was screaming her lungs out she was furious. Now that she thought about it, her life was destroyed. She looked down at her feet didn't know what to do. Her eyes started to hurt making them watery, two crystal tears ran down her porcelain face. 

Vegeta was in a state of shock how dare she scream at him in that form. 

"You Bitch, know your place.. I have already forewarned you. "

He stepped forward, trapping her in a corner the only thing that surround her fragile body was his arms that lean against the wall. His hand touched her chin making her face him, then he saw it, her crystal tears, she seemed lost, afraid, and very sad. Never in his life had he seen someone this lonely and scared, never in his life had he seen real tears.

His lips touched her cheeks as his tongue tasted her salty, tears, she looked into his eyes, a glass of darkness, he was a devouring animal making her weak at the knees. Yet he looked back deep into her eyes, searching for her soul, she had lost it thinking clearly about her life, or the life she had no more, yet him this man she didn't even know was making her forget everything in a matter of seconds. 

She closed her eyes more droplets slipped out, she lean forward as he did also his lips were on hers, very carefully his tongue made her open her mouth letting him into her insides, he explored more and more. She gave back to his expectations, they were in total bliss as the night went on.................................. yet he did not make her his, he held her close all night. Knowing she would he his in a matter of time. 

*********************************************************************

YAYA!!!------First Chapter down Second to go, now don't get frisky on me , my story will contain some citrus,--------So what did ya think ? BAD, GOOD, OKAY-- Please tell me I need _inspiration,.. _If anyone has ideas for me please send.. 

( Run4grl@aol.com ) Oh and thanks _Washu (love the pic) ^_~_


	2. Careless Whisper [The Dance]

Title: Careless Whisper

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Disclaimer: Please don't sure me, none of these characters belong to me, and so along with the story..

Thanks for the nice reviews guys ::Sniffs:: I ::sniff: Love ya!! Ne-ways this is the second chapter of **_Careless Whisper, _**I forewarn you it contains some cirtus, some lime ::hehe:: Review-Review

********************************************************************************

****

Careless Whisper

__

The Dance

Bulma stirred in her sleep, she could smell the trees from the open window, She felt so warm and for the longest nights she had never slept this well. She sifted positions, she was amazed at what see saw a sleeping Vegeta. His lips were at an angle of a smile, just like a little boy, she touched his face, so smooth, masculine and just perfect. 

__

wow, bulma you have done it this time, here you are in a bed with the most handsome man and not just an ordinary one but a Prince well you can almost say a King. An he is not even single... he is married to a lovely one. I feel so worthless maybe he is just using me, that has to be it, another woman for his collection, and another unfaithfulness to his wife, what a pity...

Her lips form a small pout, she knew he could not be hers' she presses her lips on his cheeks a farewell kiss. But Vegeta thought the opposite, he moved his face, now that surprised Bulma, but in a mere second, he kissed her-she kissed back. He placed her on top of him as she bend down and kissed him once again, his hands went up and down her sides. 

------------------

Meanwhile, Nina was coming towards Vegeta's Chamber, she was curious if Vegeta had met Bulma yet. And besides she had to remind him, today he had to go to her planet and have a chat with her father. 

Vegeta had managed to take Bulma's shirt and bra off , he teased her nipples, she moaned "awww.. V.e..geta" wincing in pure pleasure. Her hands found his ruthless hair and she played with it.

------ KNOCK, KNOCK, "Vegeta, its NINA may i come in?" 

"Oh, shit" Bulma fell off the bed once she heard her voice. "Are you alright women?" Bulma was in total shock, why isn't he worried his WIFE is right out side the door and here she was half naked on the floor. Vegeta could sense her confusion, and scared state. He whispered, "its okay"

"Nina, Get the Hell out, I don't was to see you at this moment. YOU just woke me up!!" vegeta had managed to pick bulma up. And carried her to the Bathroom. 

"What you just woke up??" Nina was shocked. Its already 10 AM and he wasn't up. Never in her life had she seen Vegeta sleep this late, he usually got up at 6AM the latest was 6:30 AM.

"Vegeta are you Alright?" She tired to open the door but it was locked. 

"YES, im fine, Now leave!!" He walked up to the door opened it and slammed it in her face. _That should do it. Annoying Bitch._

  
"OMG, VEGETA, its 10 o'clock. And did you forget you have a meeting with my father at 3:00 pm." Nina was pissed how dare he open the door and slam it in her face. ARGH.

She took the privilege of that and walked in his bed chamber. 

Meanwhile, vegeta and bulma were getting the hot tube ready. He pointed his finger towards a door, Bulma followed it. 

"Women do you know that I slept past my usual hours?" Vegeta was directing it to bulma, but she had gone to the linen closest to get towels and did not hear him. 

but nina did. She had seen him strip, he was completely naked, and he wrapped a small towel around his waist. (damn I wanna see that ^_~) 

Nina strip too taking off her shirt, she was going to take this as an advantage, Vegeta bent down to feel the water. "ouch" vegeta groaned she pinched me. _That minx cant wait. _

He turned grabbing her from the waist, kissing her. She kissed different her lips weren't as soft, her mouth was not sweet. "women, brush your teeth, if you want me to kiss you." 

"I did twice this." Nina was cut off by Vegeta, " YUCK its you Get the FUck out!!" Vegeta was just disgusted by her, he should have known ever since he touched her waist, Bulma's was firmer and smaller. 

" Who did you think it was? I'm your wife, do you have a whore here is that it." she looked around desperately. 

"nina the only whore around is YOU, now **IF** I had a woman here is because she is my mistress . I can have one and since I have no intention of touching your ugly as body I think You should leave. OH, also im going to see your shit load of father soon enough, and im going on a mission after that. So I won't be back for a couple of months, understand, now get out of my face!" pushing here out of his Chamber he went back looking for Bulma. 

He wondered if she had seen the whole thing. Bulma was in a corner, clenching her knees together, trying to be strong and not cry.

"what's wrong woman?" he kneeled down beside her. "I'm...your.. mistress?" she looked into his eyes. "Answer me~!" she stood up now with confidence. "we haven't had sex and yet im your mistress. LET me define you a Mistress its a Woman whom you have sex with besides your wife. A girl TOY. That's what I am to you a SEX toy? Ha- I was thinking you were probably different!" she took deep breaths to calm down. 

"LOOK, WOMAN, I have to call you my mistress since im married unfortunately. And no I don't have sex with my wife, we have no Intimacy.

"what, Don't play around the bushes with me, then why would she get half naked and kiss you then ask you who else would kiss you..eh? answer that!"

"WOMAN, IF I SAY WE HAVE NO INTIMACY ITS BECAUSE WE DON'T!" 

He was screaming at her in her face, making her back away.

  
"okay.." she said above a whisper. walked into the bed chamber found her clothes and put them on, vegeta was right on her tracks seeing every movement. She opened the door and stop, she turned around and said.

"I have no desire of being you mistress, now that you are going on you so called **Mission, **I will work on your Gravity Room. Please don't call me anymore. I do not wish to have any I.N.T.M.A.C.Y. with you. I would rather rot." She left. Leaving a very shocked, angry sayagin behind.

__

How dare she tell me that, I am the Prince I chose to have sex with whoever I want. No-one has ever told me NO. They actually like me pounding into them and throw them like trash afterwards. YET she doesn't. She has **Pride **something I have, she **Pure **something I want and she's **Brave **something I need.

Vegeta was left to his thoughts, as he got ready. 

******************************************************************

Bulma had cried two hours straight, she has told him he was out of her life, she knew it was impossible and besides that one night she would treasure it always. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Yes" Bulma open the door. _OMG its him. Yikes. _

"woman, im leaving now for more than two months. Have my Gravity room ready and you can do anything you want while im gone. I have given you authority of the Science Department. Be good, maybe once I come back you will change your mind about the sex part." he laughed forming a smirk and gave her a kiss. 

"farewell for now"

__

what that asswhole, who does he think he is, definitely im not changing my mind. But yet he is the best damn kisser alive. I die every time his lips are against mine.

***********************************************************

Three weeks have passed Bulma was in much progress. The Gravity Room would be finished in two more weeks or less. With all this new technology and so much help. It was easier to make it the way Vegeta would like it to be. Bulma had seen his KI records every time they increased. She had put 100.000 as the maximum gravity support.

"hey you, come here!!" the Soldier pointed to Bulma. "Are you Briefs?" he asked looking at a white piece of paper.

"ya, who wants to know?" putting her arms behind her back. 

"come with me." he dragged her by her wrist. She yelled, kicked, screamed. Demanding where he was taking her. After what seemed for ever they came to a very tall, iron, and bold door. "wait here, don't make a noise" he opened the door said something to another soldier.

"Go, on the King is ready for you, and remember bow at his presence." He gave her a rough push.

She walked along the red carpet that lead to the throne. She gave a slight bow.

"How my I be of service, King" she had almost been sarcastic.

He looked at her up and down nice taste his Son had, Nina had told him about this Blue haired woman, she said she was his mistress. A long time ago, a witch had foretold his sons' future and said that if his son mates with a blue goddess and had a child, that child would be the legendary super sayagin. And he would conquer the universe, killing Freeza with a flick of his finger. King Vegeta had planned this out. His people did not want the Prince to marry anyone not being sayagin. Nina might have been from a different planet but she was still sayagin. The King had announced to the people that they would have a young Prince soon, Nina looked happy too, yet he had not told her that she would not be the one with child, it would be this woman the one with Blue hair. Nina was just a cover up. 

" what is your name" she looked at him, he had been quiet for the past minutes and thats all he had to ask, her name?  


"Bulma Briefs" she said a little annoyed not knowing why she was here. "Scientist have told me of your machine." "the gravity room ?" "Yes, the gravity room, now don't disrupt me. They have also said you have a bright mind, you are the smartest of them all. I find that very hard to believe, a woman with a mind of her own, but don't worry Im not being sexist, MY wife also had a brain, but that was her death bed. Now what I want you to do is, when you finish the Machine, I want you to go to the Planet Isuki, there they will have a ball presenting your machine to everyone, especially the King Renard. You will make them sign this treaty, if they want to know how the Gravity Room is made. Alright. Go on Finish it and tell me So You can leave in about to weeks from today. You are dismissed." 

Bulma did not say a word she left.

The king let out a few laughs, she doesn't know Vegeta will be at the ball- haha

******************************************************************

Two weeks passed exactly and bulma had finished the gravity room days ago, she was now getting her stuff ready for the trip to that planet called Isuki. She was actually looking forward to the ball. She had to get away from this palace at once, That Nina has been driving her crazy, ever since vegeta left. 

"BRIEFS, are you ready to go the ship is waiting for you ?" 

__

*In the Spaceship*

Bulma had been taken to her temporary room, it was still nice. It will take three days exactly to get to Isuki. Her thoughts wondered to Vegeta.

__

I miss him so much, his lips his touch, everything. I know ever since the first time I saw him, I was in love. Yes love, I have never felt that before, not even for my own fiancee. oh Yamcha I hope your happy in heaven, because Im not. The one I truly love, can never be mine, I can say its almost like a forbidden fruit. 

__

*Ball Night*

Bulma looked at her self in the mirror, Yikes bulma is that really me! I look like a Princess. Especially with this dress. It was a long light blue, silky dress that had a slit coming up to her right thigh, it was spaghetti strapped, it formed a V-neck and in the back it was a wide open with straps going zig-zag. Her hair was let down with curls, it covered her backside but every time her hips swayed you got a glimpse of her zig-zags. She had added sparkles every where in her body for shimmer or glow. Her lips like always were the shade of deep red, making her more beautiful. Her lashes made that slight curve.

She walked out of the Room she was given in the palace that afternoon, now she followed her ears to the lovely music that was playing. Surely enough she found the crowed of dancing people. She entered many men glanced her way, as they smiled, women envied her, sent slight glares. 

She put her attention looking for the king, but he seemed to be entertained by someone else, she could not make him out. So she went across the dance floor heading for the punch.

Vegeta was bored out of his mind, his father made him come to this ball. He was told to help the Scientist convince the King to sign the Treaty. All of a sudden he saw blue. No impossible, she could not be here. He looked around everyone else had Brown or black hair. He looked towards the Punch there she was more beautiful than ever. He walked towards her.

_I feel so unsure, as I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor, as the music dies something in her eyes._

I'm never gonna dance again, should have known better than to cheat a friend, 

wasted chance I feel given , 

So I'm never gonna dance, the way I dance with you...

They enveloped themselves. As the music went on, everyone watch amazed, not knowing who was that goddess. They looked so much in love, they had rhythm.

__

Here I am dancing with him, his hands maneuver around my waist as he bring me closer to his chest. The pain goes away, my heart is free, We dance more than forever. The lights deem into the night, as he brings me closer, I look into his eyes, I met obsidian as he meets my crystal blue ones. I can see so much pain, love and faithfulness. 

I close my eyes, put my chin up and lean into a kiss, but I never die since I never feel his lips against mine. 

"Not here" he whispers. 

He sees her eyes water, not wanting her to cry, he takes his chances and kisses her with much passion. 

Everyone watches, but in a blink of an eye they where gone. 

They looked around, could not find them.

"maybe it was just me." said the King. As he was looking at the whole scene. 

The lights returned, and the people began to dance once again. 

*******************************************************************

Hehehe....a little cliff-hanger~! Well what did ya think ?? Please R &R!! I love Reviews and the more ya send the faster the Next chapter is out ^_~

Next Chapter: Will Vegeta nd Bulma mate??


End file.
